In recent electronic devices, a design viewpoint has been considerably considered so as to improve a surface appearance thereof. In order to improve a design of an electronic device, setting-up of a color and a texture of a surface appearance acts as a very important factor. In the electronic devices according to the related art, a plastic or metallic texture is expressed or various colors are coated on the cases thereof. However, the recent electronic devices have limitations in expressing various colors and textures (e.g., in providing a look and feel with various colors and textures).
According to the related art, an electronic device case formed through injection molding is formed with a desired pattern for the surface appearance thereof. through a sectional Ultra-Violet (UV) molding method. For example, when a case is formed by a front surface UV molding method, a texture may be expressed due to design elements formed on the front surface of the case but is not sufficient for securing a feeling of depth of the pattern (e.g., visibility). In addition, a case formed through a rear surface UV molding method has a disadvantage in that, although a pattern shape having a feeling of depth of a material may be implemented, expressing (e.g., providing) a texture on the front surface is difficult.
In addition, a surface treatment technology such as conventional coating, deposition, or the like, which allows expression of only one design element, is inadequate to express complex design elements on a case.
Further, considering that electronic devices get thinner and thinner in thickness, a configuration of forming a case also requires a slim material. However, an injection molding according to the related art has a limit in reducing the thickness of the material while expressing (e.g., providing) a metallic texture and securing visibility.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.